


Outcast

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Outer Space, Runaway, high, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: What brought us here? A Beights short
Relationships: Beets/Tights Briefs
Kudos: 3





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic challenge from a friend. Kept it simple.

After making an emergency crash, we were waiting for someone to pick us up. Beets was walking back and forth, and saying things in his native tongue. All I could understand was that he was mad that this even happened. I tried to remind him that we at least had enough fuel in the tank for a safe landing. He still wasn't too happy about that. "Do you not understand the situation we're in? Neither of us should be in this sector! Or did you forget?"

He kept on walking and even biting his fingernails. Even his tail shook with fear. He's so cute when scared. Reminds me of my dad's cat, Scratch, back at home. As he continued to walk back and forth, I just watch him. Maybe I still have some of my stash with me. Hopefully, that'll calm him down. But I wonder if it'll even have the same effect on his kind.

Before I could say anything, we got ourselves a visitor. An outer space version of road service. It did surprise me what Beets had to use as payment. He wasn't kidding when he said that earth money was useless out here. Soon we were dropped off on a comet. Beets even paid for a room for us. Once alone his mood was completely different than before.

"I shouldn't have picked you up from that out of the way rock. You have been nothing back trouble."

"How could you say that?" I walked over to where he was laying down. "If it wasn't for me you would have been lost. If I remember correctly, I was the one who pulled up cornets to where you were heading." He turned away from me as I sat down on the bed. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my blend of White Widow and Quebec Gold. It wasn't as heavy as the stash in the ship, but it'll do.

After rolling up and talking him into it, we were living. The foggy smoke got us laughing and talking nonsense. "You're a weird alien." That got me giggling as I tried to play with his tail. "Why the hell did you want to leave that rock? Leave your home?"

"You're such a mood killer." I was about to get up when he suddenly got on top of me. "What's your deal?" He was panting as he started to kiss my neck.

"What in Frieza's name did you give me?" I was just studded as I felt my shirt being lifted up. I was about to say something when he began to kiss me. I even felt something furry pulling away my pants.

…

As she cuddled next to me, I was still trying to get past what just happened. Whatever that thing was it was just amazing. I wish there was something like that in the Frieza Force. But same time glad there wasn't.

I wrapped myself around this strange woman and couldn't help smile. I'm glad I answered her call. I was on the run and ended up in a sector so foreign to me. Whatever she was running from I'm glad it landed her in my arms. I just kissed her forehead when she opened her eyes. She had a big smile as she spoke. "Want to go another round?"

I shook my head before pinning her under me. "You sure you can handle another round?" We both laughed before going at it for the 10th time that night.


End file.
